This Lust Is Taking Over
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Dean always wants a quick rough fuck. Seth for once wants to lay Dean down for him and map his body. So he comes up with a solution. Handcuffs. Ambrollins aka Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose.


**This Lust Is Taking Over**

Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose (Ambrollins)

Filthy smut, Handcuffs, Consensual Bondage, Dirty Talk, Desperation, PWP

* * *

A whimper escaped Dean's lips as he looked at Seth through lust clouded eyes. His skin was flushed and a sheen layer of sweat covered his body. He wore nothing but a pair of handcuffs that had his hands secured above his head to the bedpost. He was totally vulnerable under Seth's hungry gaze.

"Seth...I need you..." Dean begged. His voice so needy and gruff.

The bed dipped under Seth's weight as he felt Seth sitting at the foot of the bed, running his finger tips on his right leg.

"Tsk tsk. My needy greedy baby. Such an impatient little slut for my cock. I love that, you know? You jumping on my dick like a bitch in heat...But I think I love this more...You have no idea how pretty you look like this baby. All naked. All ready to be ravished. All helpless and at my mercy. I can do whatever I want to do to you. This was a great idea."

"Seth! Please...I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to this, but waiting is not my strong virtue and I want you to stop fucking around and just fuck me like you mean it!"

Dean's voice was both whiny and threatening, and it amused Seth to a great deal because Dean was in no position to make any demands. He let out a low chuckle as he took hold of one of Dean's foot and brought it up to plant open mouthed kisses on the pale soft skin of his right leg. Dean moaned pitifully. His dick was red and begging for attention. But Seth had Dean tied up for a reason.

"Spread those legs for me." Seth ordered as he planted one last kiss on Dean's ankle and stood up.

Dean looked at him and gulped, anticipation killing him. He spread his legs wide open. Giving Seth a perfect view of his most intimate area. Seth let out a groan at the sight as he palmed his dick through his tight pants. Just soaking in the image of Dean all spread out in front of his eyes. Ready to be taken.

"Like this?" Dean asked in a voice that was nothing but pure seduction. Seth smirked at his boyfriend and his antics. Dean was trying to lure him in by playing along, most probably hoping that it would get Seth to hurry up. But Seth had patience and he was in no hurry. He wanted to take it slow. Enjoy and play with every inch of Dean's body. He rarely got the chance to do that because Dean was always so needy to get fucked. Foreplay wasn't his thing. As long as he got his ass pounded, Dean was a happy man. Seth was okay with that most of the time because pounding Dean's sweet ass was a heavenly experience. But he wanted to try other things with Dean too. Like take his time and kiss every inch of that lithe frame that drove Seth crazy with lust.

"Yeah...Just like that baby. Pull your legs up a little. Let me see that sweet hole of yours. Come on." Seth commanded as he watched Dean comply. Exposing his twitching pink hole to Seth's eyes. A moan escaped Seth's eyes as his hand rubbed at his crotch a little harder.

"So slutty...So pretty...Look at that sweet asshole...So pink and begging to be touched...And that dick..You are so hard for me baby. Leaking so much. You'll get the pounding you desire by the end of the night, don't worry. I always take care of you. But Imma drive you crazy a little first. Would you like that? Like me to play with these pink perky nipples and this sweet little hole of yours that is just asking to be ravished, huh?"

Hearing the filth pouring out of Seth's mouth had Dean in a frenzy. As much as he was dying to have some kind of relief, a part of him was interested to see what Seth had in store for him in this tied up state of his. He nodded slowly as his eyes fixed on Seth's crotch. "Only if you get naked too."

Seth smiled and unbuckled his belt. "I can manage that." He took off his pants and got back down on the bed between Dean's spread legs. He captured both of Dean's ankles in his hands as he raised Dean's legs further up high in the air, spreading him as wide as possible. He licked his lips as he let his eyes linger on Dean's deliciously delicate hole. He felt Dean's legs tremble a little in his hands and he looked up. A smirk appeared on his face as he found Dean flushing red and turning his head away. His sex crazed baby was actually going all shy right there in this very intimate setting. It was kinda cute.

"Aweh...Why so embarrassed baby? Look at me...You are so pretty down there. I could just eat you out for dinner, breakfast and supper. You hear that? You drive me crazy. Now eyes on me. And don't close them or I'll stop."

Seth made sure Dean's eyes were on him as he dived in and pressed his lips to Dean's hole. Savoring the taste as he circled his rim and shoved his tongue inside the tight pucker. Dean bucked up wildly, writhing on the bed as Seth held his legs wide open. His tongue not stopping for a minute from feasting on Dean's delicious ass. Dean was moaning so beautifully and loud under him. Seth's cock was getting harder and harder by every passing second.

"Fuck Seth...Please...Oh fuck...I am...MY GOD!"

Seth grinned as he buried his face deeper into Dean's ass. Dean was basically riding his face at this point, pushing back on his tongue desperately as his moans got filthier and filthier.

Seth let go of Dean's legs and brought his hands down to cup Dean's ass as he pulled Dean further close to his mouth.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK"

Dean was babbling uncontrollably and it made Seth moan in satisfaction. He pulled back and watched the saliva dripping hole of his boyfriend. Looking so delicious all wrecked and wet.

"Fuck...so delicious. I think my tongue is as in love with your ass as my dick is. Fucking amazing." Seth's voice was so husky and raw. His eyes found Dean's looking down at him with so much need.

"Seth...gimme something...I am dying here"

A grin broke on Seth's face as he looked at his boyfriend's face expressions. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and panted a little as he sat upright between Dean's legs.

"Stop being so dramatic. You are gonna lay here and let me do my thing. As for giving you something..."

Without warning Seth roughly thrusted two of his fingers inside Dean's hungry hole. He took the lube out of the bedside table with his other hand and squirted it on Dean's stuffed hole. His fingers getting more and more slick as they fucked Dean deeply.

"Oh fuck...SETHHHH!"

"Yeah, you like that? You like being filled by me? You cock hungry little thing? Your pretty little ass is always ready to take it all...You like my fingers fucking you like this? Fuck you look so good taking them...Sucking me right in you..."

"I need more...Seth!"

Seth bent down and licked Dean's cock making Dean cry out in pleasure. He inserted a third finger inside Dean as he kept giving slow licks to Dean's cock and waist. Fuck...he loved that waist. Loved watching it contract as Seth drove his fingers deeper into Dean. Soon Dean was squirming crazily as Seth was hitting his prostate dead on.

"Yeah...fuck yeah...Just like that...Ride my fingers...Taking them so good...fuck you look so beautiful Dean...like this...cum...cum for me. Show me how much you love being my little slut." Seth's dirty talk accompanied by him mouthing at Dean's dick was enough to drive Dean to the edge and his boyfriend exploded. Warm seeds hitting Seth's face as kept fingering Dean through his orgasm.

"Good boy...Such a good boy. Looking so beautiful when you cum...Fuck you make such a perfect picture like this...Such a pretty little mess." Seth rambled on as he let Dean come down from his high. His own cock was aching. He needed to be inside Dean as soon as possible.

He took his fingers out of Dean's sore ass and wiped himself clean with a towel he brought earlier on the bed. He found the keys of the cuffs on the nightstand and took them off of Dean. Rubbing his wrists and kissing them affectionately.

"We are not done yet baby. You are gonna ride me now. Take my dick in this sweet ass of yours and show me how much you love fucking yourself with it. You got that?"

Dean nodded as a moan left his mouth. His hands coming up to grab at Seth as he brought him in to press his lips to Dean's hungrily. Seth let his boy ravish his mouth for a minute before the hardness pressing against Dean got too much to ignore and he pulled back.

"Come here." Seth sat back against the headboard as he motioned Dean towards his lap. Dean obliged eagerly as he crawled over Seth and planted his ass over Seth's hardness. Seth moaned at the friction as he bucked his dick against Dean's asscheeks. Dean grind down on him, both of their lips once again locked in an intense make out session.

"Fuck...Come on...Take my dick. Sit on it and fuck yourself on it. Make me cum in that sweet ass of your. You wanna be filled by me don't you baby boy?" Seth cooed as he kissed Dean's neck and bit a hickey in it. Dean threw his head back as a sexy moan escaped his pretty pink lips.

"Yes...Wanna have you in me so bad Seth. Wanna ride you so bad. Want your cum in me. Marking me. Making me yours." Dean moaned beautifully and Seth couldn't wait any longer. He took hold of his cock as he guided Dean to take it all, in one go. Both of them moaned in unison. Basking in the raw pleasure.

"Fuck...So good...You feel so good in me...Always fill me up so good..." Dean moaned as he started riding Seth's dick. He reached behind himself and placed his hands on Seth's thighs, spreading his legs wide open as he started bouncing up and down on the hard erection of his boyfriend. Seth watched, mouth open and eyes filled with lust as Dean put on a show for him. He watched his cock disappearing in Dean's tight hole and he couldn't stop the groans that were leaving his mouth. It was all too much.

"Fuck yeah...just like that baby...Such a pretty little slut for me...look so beautiful like this...Fuck...Gonna cum in you...fill you up real good...you want that baby? You gotta cum with me though. Come on, stroke yourself for me. Let me see you cum again with my dick inside your ass."

Dean straightened up, one arm going around Seth's neck as his left hand grabbed at his own dick and he started stroking himself roughly as Seth bucked up in his ass. Their movements getting frantic as they both neared their climaxes.

"Fuck Seth...Fuck please...lemme feel you..."

"Come on Baby...Cum for me and then I'll fill you up."

And a few seconds later, Dean spilled all over his hand. His asshole clenching around Seth's dick, making Seth growl in need. Two thrusts more and he filled Dean with his seeds. Dean let out a low moan as he dropped against Seth's chest. Seth's lips immediately pressing against Dean's temple.

As they both came down from their high and were able to form words, Seth brought Dean's face up and kissed his lips.

"Thank you. That was amazing. Gotta do it more often."

Dean grinned at him as he nuzzled his face against Seth's, "I don't think I would mind that very much. You Rollins and your talented tongue just showed me a whole new world of pleasure."


End file.
